vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
116113-second-name-please-add-an-option-to-turn-it-off
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Oh god........ Raid Frames with this stupid name idea. I'm already imagining how retarded that will look | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- people paid extra to get there name at pre launch etc and now all thats undone by server merge but no bigge just a little disheartning | |} ---- Not everyone is using it as a Surname/Last Name. Alot of people are using a title and name (I saw Priestess Henna or something like that earlier) so you would be cutting off someone's name if you just arbitrarily chopped the second name off. | |} ---- Nobody "paid extra" to get their name. People "paid extra" for some Eldan-themed swag. | |} ---- ---- Just thought I'd put forward that that's not true at all =) After the name reservation debacle and "losing my name", I chose a different name and waited anxiously, pelting the server over the requisite timeframe for them to finally unlock all of the name reservations. When they did, I discovered the name I had wanted was unlocked, I paid for a character rename (i.e. paid extra) to get my original name. It's likely a number of people did the same. Had I wanted to walk around displaying a surname, I would have added the surname when I originally created the character =| I throw my vote in for doing something about it =O | |} ---- That is not paying extra to reserve the name, which while the words don't exactly say that, the meaning is clear it was talking about pre-launch name reservations. | |} ---- Well, this is true - and it's a valid point. The same goes for server transfers. Nobody paid for name reservations, though, and it's a common claim people make when they pre-order anything other than the standard edition and wind up having to change their name. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm sure some savvy add-on author can figure out a way to truncate names in the raidframe. You can right-click and send whispers that way for anyone with a name too difficult for you to type (and people who make impossible names for the lulz don't deserve your effort to learn how to spell it to type unless they contact you first, imo). It really isn't that bad, you get used to it very quickly. | |} ---- ---- ---- Account ID numbers was discussed but the team decided it was not a viable option for WildStar and elected for the additional name. Pyaray or Team would need to explain why, not my wheelhouse I'm afraid. | |} ---- ---- They didn't miss the launch time. It was posted in PST. They were 15 min late. I was pleasantly surprised that they only took half of the time they reserved for maintenance. | |} ---- Unlikely to happen since all chat functions now require both names to use and hiding either one of them would make it impossible to uniquely identify someone. | |} ---- ---- ---- With the hide function for first or last name they could make it so that whispers still show the full name, if they fix the /who command (since it hasn't been working since launch) it will show the full name, and if you inspect them it will show their full name on the inventory window. No issue of impersonation should be a thing with those implemented. Hiding the names should have nothing to do with being a serverside change, but more of a UI change for the users. All functionality should remain intact. All of which are fairly simply to do. For whispers, yes ofc right clicking to whisper (or default command of Ctrl+r for reply to last) is always going to be easier. However, sending the initial whisper is simply a pain in the a$$ having to type of both names fully. Or having to /join someone (like we do for raids and dungeons etc) with both names is just obnoxious. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Personally I don't have a problem with this double name feature, but I will however request that IF it is decided that there will be an option to hide part of the name, that there will be a choice of hiding either first of last name, as for me my "name" is my last name, and as first name I'm using a "title". Or how about an option of "renaming" or "tagging" a player with a personal nickname, as in you are "CRB Anlath" in game, but I can choose to nickname you "AnlDev" and that's what it would show me when I see/target you. Just a thought, don't know how viable it would be. | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- This, pretty much. Not everyone is using a First Name, Last Name character name, and to just arbitrarily decide to hide the second word would remove their actual name and leave only a title. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- What does it matter? You're not showing your own nameplate are you? You only see your name in 2 places in the game. | |} ---- It was advertised as part of the promotional deal for pre-ordering. That counts. By pre-ordering, you were in part paying (early) for a name reservation. | |} ---- I reckon people tend to look at this as a bonus, but the fact is, it might have made some people pre-order, which is a big deal. | |} ---- But, they paid exactly the same they would have whether they preordered or not. So they did NOT pay for the name reservation. They merely gave the same amount of money a little bit earlier. | |} ---- Well the fact is some people are picky about their names and there is a RP community mind you as well. People buy games for various reasons and the reserve name part can have had an impact on purchase decisions. A couple of friends of mine were going to hold off on buying the game, see how it developed since so many games come out and they don't live up to the expectations. They went for the extra name perk, like many other people they appreciate having a name they like and the name reservation increased those chances, so they bought the game, came to end game and tried doing the best of the continuously declining population situation and now they don't play anymore. | |} ---- We didn't pay extra, no. But we did invest early, which involves a certain amount of risk, and name reservation was one of the advertised perks. | |} ----